The Vessel
by AnnoyingSword217
Summary: Sheik was never ment to die at Ganondorf's hands. So Link made sure he did not.
1. Chapter 1

**There is so much dialogue from the game, but some is moved to a different chapter, because obviously Sheik can't give Link the light arrows. It pretty much wrote itself. But getting it right word for word was hard. :P**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The Vessel<p>

Chapter 1: Capture

* * *

><p>I stood in the doorway of the Temple of Time. My final mission in my mind. One more speech. But no song.<p>

A golden ball of light descended into the temple, light music in the air. I turned to head inside. Hero had arrived. I walked without sound across the white stone, but by the way his ears twitched, I knew Link had sensed me. Hero turned around and the grin on his face was almost too much. I was about to crush any kind of relationship we had. I don't deserve his smile.

"Link, the Hero of Time... You have overcome many hardships and awakened six Sages, and now you have a final challenge, a showdown with Ganondorf, the King of Evil..." I stepped forward, locking gazes with Link.

"Before that, I have things I want to tell only to you. Please listen. Another unknown legend of the Triforce passed down by the shadow folk, the Sheikahs..." If I was to do this, I had to recite it as if I was reading the legend from a book.

So I steeled myself and continued. "If you would seek the sacred triangle, listen well...'

'The resting place of the sacred triangle, the Sacred Realm, is a mirror that reflects what is in the heart... the heart of one who enters it... If an evil heart... the Realm will become full of evil; if pure, the Realm will become a paradise.'

'The Triforce... the sacred triangles... it is a paradise that weighs the three forces: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. If the heart of the one who holds the sacred triangles has all three forces in balance, that one will gain the True Force to govern all. But, if that one's heart is not in balance, the Triforce will seperate into three parts: Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Only one part will remain for the one who touched the Triforce... the part representing the force that one most believes in. If that one seeks the True Force, that one must acquire the two lost parts. Those two parts will be held within others chosen by destiny, who will bear the Triforce mark on the backs of their hands."

I knew this next part would shock him. Taking a deep breath, nice and slow, I went on.

"Seven years ago, Ganondorf, the King of Evil, used the door you opened in the Temple of Time and entered the Sacred Realm." Link gasped, but I did not falter. "But when he laid his hands on the Triforce, the legend became true. The Triforce seperated into three parts. Only the Triforce of Power remained in Ganondorf's hand. The strength of the Triforce of Power enabled him to become a mighty evil king, but his dark ambitions were not satisfied.'

'To gain complete mastery of the world, Ganondorf started looking for those chosen by destiny to hold the other Triforce parts. The one who holds the Triforce of Courage is... you, Link!" Hero's eyes widened and he looked to the back of his hand. "And the other, who holds the Triforce of Wisdom... is the seventh Sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all..."

I brought my hands up in front of me. If I was to do this, the illusion had to be perfect. I concentrated hard to bring enough magic for Ganondorf to sense me. The Triforce symbol appears on my left hand and the bottom left Triforce part glows. There is a flash of white light, and now I stand as a twenty-one year old Princess Zelda, in full royal regalia. And I know somewhere far away, Zelda has woken due to my breaking of our bond and pushing her soul from my body.

"It is I, the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda. I apologize for meeting you in disguise, but it was necessary to hide from the King of Evil." The extreme hurt on Link's face is more than I can stand, so I look down at the floor.

"Please forgive me..." Little does he know that I wish for him to forgive me for my lies.

"On that day, seven years ago, Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle." I had to call upon the memories that I received from my mind link with the princess. I had to be flawless in my performance. For I knew Ganondorf was watching.

"I saw you as I was escaping from the castle with my attendant, Impa... I thought I should entrust the Ocarina to you... I thought that would be our best chance... As long as you had the Ocarina in your possession, I thought Ganondorf could never enter the Sacred Realm, but... something I could never expect happened...'

'After you opened the Door of Time, the Master Sword sealed you away in the Sacred Realm... Your spirit remained in the Sacred Realm... and then the Triforce fell into Ganondorf's hands. He went on to invade the Sacred Realm... Ganondorf had become the Evil King, and the Sacred Realm became a world of evil.'

'All this is an unfortunate coincidence. I passed myself off as a Sheikah and hoped that you would return. I waited for seven years... And... now you are back. The dark age ruled by Ganondorf the Evil King will end!"

The temple rumbles around us. My plan worked! But I have to act surprised.

"That rumbling... It can't be!?"

Suddenly a crystal forms around me. Loud wicked laughter fills the air. Link is slamming his fist on the glass, but it don't crack.

"Princess Zelda... you foolish traitor!'

'I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven long years. But you let your guard down... I knew you would appear if I let this kid wander around! My only mistake was to slightly underestimate the power of this kid..."

A power takes over my body, a gasp leaving my lips as it holds me still. The crystal starts to rise and Link is grasping for it. Trying to pull me back down.

"No. It was not the kid's power I misjudged... it was the power of the Triforce of Courage! But, with the Triforce of Wisdom Zelda has... When I obtain these two Triforces... Then, I will become the true ruler of the world! If you want to rescue Zelda, come to my castle."

The last thing I hear before blacking out is Ganondorf's laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Like with all my stories, I won't update until I have 5 reviews for a chapter. <strong>

**Review?**

**Love and snuggles,**

** ~Annoying :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Update! Who else is happy! I know I am! I freakin' love where this story is going in my head. I have a plan to finish it at a certain point and will tell you when, but if you want more past that (a.k.a. the part that will have our beloved Sheikah end up with Hyrule's resident hero) then so be it!**

**(I totally updated the chapter before fixes... Thanks to one of my reviewers, I realized this.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You must go now, Sheik."<em> Zelda's voice in my head startles me from enjoying the lake. I feel as if it won't be this way for very long. <em>"Link will awaken soon. He will need guidance."

_"I will be his guide, Princess." I stand, dusting off the sand._

"You must tell him the legend of the temples. And send him to Kakariko for the hookshot."

_"I have practiced what I shall say to him many times and committed them to memory. I will not fail you."_

"See that you don't."_ I can sense her regret at speaking to me in such a manner. But she is my princess and I am her faithful servant. _"Please."

_Her soul settles down inside me. Hiding. We are heading into his territory. A deku nut is thrown and I warp across Hyrule field. I dare not use magic inside the town walls. To put Zelda in danger would be against my oath. I jump the short distance over the broken bridge._

_None of the redeads hear me as I make my way through the darkened streets. The temple that has been untouched by time, my destination. There my role begins._

_The mystical music that fills the last sanctuary of Castle Town is absent and that puts me on edge. The temple must be anxious for the Hero of Time's return to this realm. The stones glimmer. Not moved since the hero placed them seven years ago._

_I make my way across the Light platform. The place one of the songs I wrote will bring the hero back to. The energy in the air is proof that the prophesied hero is to come soon. The stairs are as spotless as the floor. I step up them. Only a little ways to the pedestal._

_Soft, blue light flows into the room from above and I hurry to hide in the shadows. A figure forms in the beam. Touching down on the floor as it fades. My first impression of the great Hero of Time was..._

_What the hell is he wearing?!_

_A green tunic. Brown gauntlets. Green hat. White undershirt. Golden hair. That was all to be expected. The first hero had looked that way. But who had decided to put him in tights?!_

_I chuckled, then quickly reprimand myself. The hero hadn't noticed, thankfully. He was a full grown man. In tights. Sure they conformed to his rather muscled legs. But that was besides the point. He was still wearing tight!_

_His fairy, whom Zelda said was named Navi, seemed to be telling him that seven years have passed. The great hero looks on the verge of tears. I suddenly want to comfort him. But Zelda's words ring out. 'Be not seen or heard unless necessary.' Instead of breaking down, he simply holds his chin higher, stance full of pride, and steps from the pedestal._

_My head pounds as Navi explains that most of his weapons are useless. The ball of light's voice is high-pitched and hurts my ears. It makes me wonder how his hylian ears can stand her. But he has already spent so much time with the fairy, that her flaws could very well be unnoticable to him._

_The hero is halfway down the steps when I jump from the shadows behind him. In a movement so graceful it would put lesser Sheikah to shame, Hero is facing me. And I get my first look at his face._

_Strong, square jawline. Barely sun kissed skin. Straight nose. Long, slightly thin lips. Golden eyebrows drawn together over eyes that rival the very sky in their light nature, but deep and clear as Lake Hylia. I am captive in his gaze and it makes me feel sick yet wonderful all at the same time. My stomach is doing flips as my head becomes cloudy._

_I could spend an eternity staring into his eyes. But then where would we be. Ganondorf ruling and the hero competing in a staring match. Nowhere._

_Slowly I make my way down the steps. Never once letting my eyes stray from his._

_"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time..." He startles a little and I can see him tense, grip tightening on the Master Sword. "When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples.'_

_'One in a deep forest...'_

_'One on a high mountain...'_

_'One under a vast lake...'_

_'One within the house of the dead...'_

_'One inside a goddess of the sand..."_

_'Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world. This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah.' I pause. Letting it all sink in, but something unexpected happens._

_"Who are you?" My eyes widen for a fraction of a second. His smooth voice surprising me. He wanted to know who I am. Was I allowed to tell? That same feeling overcame me. My body felt so strange. It distracted me long enough to see his disappointed face. That set my resolve. Tell him._

_"I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs..." He lowers his sword as if by knowing my name makes him trust me._

_"I'm Link." I smile. Unable to break character and chuckle like I want. Unable to tell him that I knew that information. Instead I go on. As if I hadn't just broken a rule. Telling him my name was not necessary._

_"As I see you standing there, holding the mythical Master Sword, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time..." He shifts, embarrassed. Weird. You would think that being the goddesses' chosen would excite you. Not with him. Perhaps that is why he is who he is. "If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages..."_

_One is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know..." His eyes alight at the mention of Saria. And though I haven't said her name, he knows of whom I speak. Such dedication._

_"Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm..." Hero's face falls. "Unfortuantly, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple..." If possible, his eyes dim. I want to bring back that light._

_"But, if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village... Do you understand, Link?" I curse myself for slipping up and saying his name. I hope he doesn't hate me for it. I prepare to leave._

_"You... said my name." I curse myself, but am surprised that he isn't upset. As saying his name is against my vows, I merely tilt my head down, letting him know that I heard him._

_"To save the forest girl, you need another skill... Head to Kakariko Village!" Hero sheathes his sword and turns, rushing from the temple._

_I stand there. Waiting. As if he will come back. After some time, I leave. Headed to the Forest Temple. To meet again._

* * *

><p>My eyes flutter as I return to consciousness. The crystal is still trapping me and now horrible organ music fills my ears. Irritation is in the forefront of my mind.<p>

"Awake, Princess."

Oh, yeah. This should be fun. Might as well be a huge nuisance to Ganondorf while he still thinks I am Zelda.

"Your playing makes me want to vomit. Though", I look around the room. Stained glass and ugly tile. "puke on the floor won't make it look any less repulsive in here."

"Still your tongue." Ganondorf rises from his bench, anger evident on his face.

"Or what? You'll kill me. I doubt it." I grinned, big and fake. "You need me alive, meathead."

"Only till the hero arrives. Then I can have the satisfaction of ending you." He sits down again, positioning to play.

"Goddesses! Please don't! That stupid instrument wants to die from your touch." I snicker. "Can't you hear the poor, pitiful sounds it makes."

Ganondorf raises his hand and a surge of energy coarses through me. "I grow tired of your mouth."

I huff and stand, palms pressed to the shimmering pink. "I grow tired of your mere presence."

He sneers at me. "You are brash for a princess."

"You forget that I lived seven years as a boy. A teenage boy." I chuckle to myself. He is so ignorant.

"Ah, yes. I did forget." Those golden eyes lock with mine and widen. "Indeed."

Not a good sign. Ganondorf is grinning at me.

"You almost had me, Boy." I freeze. How? Then an intense pain drags me to my knees. "I thought you had evaded me. Running off with the princess's attendent. Your village did not fair as well."

I glance up at him. "H-How did y-" The pain worsens.

"You eyes." He paused, turned away and then swung back around with incredible grace that no normal man would possess. "Their say eyes are the window the the soul. I simply looked beyond these past seven years in yours. Before you even met the princess."

A hand reaches through the glass to cup my face and I try to move from his touch. "My dear, sweet Sheik." Then he presses a tender kiss to my lips. Another bolt of pain and my illusion drops. Magic drained from my body. It appears to be too much as I slip back into the welcoming arms of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Now the big question. Torture, of course. But what kind? Not rape. I have a reason for that. I would love to spare my poor Sheiky, but Link can't just *poof* save Sheik. We would be without a lot of the story. Back to the question.<strong>

**What kinds of torture do you guys want to see? Tell me in the form of words. More specifically a review or pm.**

**Love and fairies,**

**~Annoying :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I have been so busy. Dx But here I am! To give you guys another chapter. How exciting! Maybe... I set this one in Link's view. We will get back to poor Sheik!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>How did I let this happen! He simply took Sheik! No, Zelda. Right before my eyes!<p>

I couldn't believe it.

Sheik couldn't be Zelda. It didn't make sense.

"Link. We need to go."

"I know, Navi. But it doesn't make sense." I rub at the back of my neck as I stand.

"Yeah, it doesn't." Navi fluttered around, probably checking me for injuries. "You loved Sheik? Didn't you?"

I am in shock for sometime. Before snapping out of it and trying to play it cool. "Nah. He was the only thing that was constant. I only thought he would stay that way."

"You don't have to act around me, Link. I won't judge. If you loved Sheik, then wouldn't you feel the same for Zelda."

"Probably not." I slunched over. "Zelda is a princess. She is too good for a peasant like me. Besides, I didn't feel for Zelda as I did for Sheik. Not like it matters. I still have to save her."

"Link!" I was caught off guard as Zelda came running into the temple. "We have to go! Now!"

"Wha- Zelda?!"

"Link, you have to hurry!" She grabbed my tunic and tugged. Hard. So much in fact, that I stumbled forward.

"How are you here? I thought that you and Sheik-"

"Were the same person?" I nodded. "We aren't. But none of it matters if we don't go!"

"I need an explaination!" We faced towards each other. Eyebrows drawn together in similar fashion. Hands clenched into fist at our sides.

"And I want to save Sheik's life!"

My resolve crumbled.

I sprinted out the temple entrance. Not even sure which direction to go in. "Link! To the castle!"

My legs couldn't go fast enough to get me there at the speed I wanted to. The heat as I ran around the cliff I had climbed as a child was intense. The sight of Ganondorf's Castle standing where Hyrule Castle had once stood, used to floor me. Now it was normal. I had come here after waking. Giving up seemed so easy then.

That was before I saw the hope sparkling in the eyes of every villager in Kakariko. Freed the ranch from darkness. Heard the laughter of the Kokiri as the forest cleared. Was crushed by thankful Gorons when their mountain calmed. Rejoiced with Zoras as the first bits of ice melted. Celebrated and hid from very 'happy' Gerudo woman as the desert storm settled. And loved a Sheikah warrior that would give anything to save this country.

I was ready to save them. Save him. My Sheik.

"Link! The sages will build a bridge for us, but we must go!" Zelda came up next to me, heaving and holding her chest.

"Got it." I rushed forward. Stunned as a rainbow bridge descended. But didn't stop to question its stability.

We entered the massive gateway and I took two stairs at a time. Taking out the beamos with a single, well placed bomb. Throwing open the door.

"Wait!" Zelda came through the door to stand next to me. "We need... Need to... Take... Destroy... Barriers."

She was huffing so badly. I felt awful for not offering to carry her. "Take down what barriers?"

"The sages...You'll need... these." Zelda's hands light up and she gives me something glowing and warm. "Light arrows... destroy... evil."

"Breath, Zel. Just sit down. I can handle this." She did as told and I walked up to the giant demon-like arch. I brushed my fingers along it, receiving a zap. As I pulled my hand back, a bloodcurdling scream filled the air. It sounded like...

"Sheik! We have to hurry!" My blood boiled at the sound. How dare someone harm him! I will tear Ganondorf limb from limb! But I need to calm. Or focus my blind rage and see things clearly.

"I know. Sit. I need to think." More screams. I couldn't focus. Then it stopped and something soothing took its place. Only in darkness will you find your way. I perked up. Unsure where it came from. I turned to ask Zelda, but her hands were on her ears.

Moments later I found why. The strange voice had blocked Sheik's frantic yelling. Now I could hear it. "Stop! I don't know! Please!" I wished in that moment that my ears were sealed shut. Focus. Only in darkness will you find your way.

Darkness? I searched the room. What could it mean? Something caught my eye. Darkness! Of course!

"Where are you going?" I motioned for Zelda to sit again.

"I have an idea. I'll be right back." She nodded stifly and I turned my sights on the Shadow Medallion hanging on the wall. Two flights of stairs. One down, one up. But soon I was through the door.

The first thing I noticed was the huge, bottomless pit. Making a mental note not to fall, I quickly found the solution. Shooting a fire arrow at a nearby torch causes blocks to appear. I slice straight through the green bubble when it tries to knock me off. Stupid thing should have stayed away from me.

My feet touch down on the permanent platform and a like like notices me. How? I am not sure. The stupid creatures make no sense. So I decide to try the light arrow on it. As the light absorbs into its skin, the pile of flesh screeches.

A switch is on a block far below me. My mind puts two and two together. I fire a flaming arrow at the same torch that made the others show up. It does the trick, letting me get down. Once I step on the switch I can hear the swirling of a chest showing up. I try not to question how it happens.

The blocks disappear, but I couldn't care less as I hookshot to the chest. It creaks as I lift the lid to reveal new gauntlets.

"Those are the legendary golden gauntlets, Link!" I jump a little at Navi's voice.

"Are they better than mine?"

"Well, duh! You know that massive rock where the great fairy used to be?" I shrug. "You can lift that now!"

"Cool. These will come in handy then." I slip off the silver gauntlets and put the golden ones on. Already I can feel the power coarse through me. "Woah."

With that done, I shoot an arrow and make my way to Zelda. "Link!"

"Follow." Zelda can sense my anger as Sheik's screaming assults my ears once again.

We head outside and I guide Zelda to the dead end. "What are we doing here?"

"Stand here." I halt her and step toward the block. With strength that I thank the heavens for, I lift the massive thing and toss it backwards. A loud thud sounds and Zelda stands, mouth agape. "I've been working out." I flash a cheesy smile.

"H-How?!" I lift her chin.

"You're gonna catch flies, Zel. Golden gauntlets." She inspects them and nods, as if judging the craftsmanship. "Inside."

"As you wish." She puts her hands on her hips and holds her head high.

Just as I thought, a great fairy still lives here. Perhaps she is a different one, but they all help as is the will of the goddesses.

* * *

><p><strong>I do hope I got the layout down. I was doing it from memory, okay! Cut me some slack. Not to mention, sneaking in a few tidbits to use later. Hehe! Anyways. Tell me how I did. Reviews are nice. Pm's are nice. Sleep is nice to. Shame I can't seem to do that lately. But oh well!<strong>

**A beta would be great! (But I warn you, I am irrational in all aspects. Writing on at least seven different stories. Many one-shots. Don't set deadlines because I generally post way before or after them! Bah! I am a mess!)**

**I guess I will go now. But look out for the next update. Another flashback and... Drum roll please! Torture! (I hope...)**

**Love and bubbles,**

**~Annoying :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The first of the torment that I will put Sheik through. Yay!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>While I know that Zelda wants me at the Forest Temple, I can't help but follow Hero.<em>

_I watch as Link makes his way to the graveyard. Smart boy to have asked the old man. Once there he goes into Dampe's home. Normally I would have frowned upon this, but the grave keeper has been dead for a while and Link needs to read his diary in order to follow him into his grave._

_I wait in the rafters of the windmill for Hero. Groaning as the music plays over and over. Does that man never get tired of it? I have and it hasn't even been that long._

_Link emerges from the passageway that I know leads into Dampe's grave. How he ended up with catacombs to run from the hero in. Only the goddeses know. Hero seems shaken by the experience, but I can offer no comfort._

_Hero stays the night in Impa's house and I wait for him to emerge. When he doesn't, I climb down to the window that I know leads to Impa's bedroom. The sight I saw nearly floored me. Link was covered in redead bites. Each one festering and black. I sneak over to the pile of equipment beside the bed. Hoping that this childish hero was smart enough to have a red potion._

_I go through many pouches, but find that most are empty. My gaze falls on Link. Redeads bites are disgusting and vile, leaving the person weak until the infection clears. While they can be lethal, I have only known children to die from them. But that doesn't mean that the bite of a redead doesn't hurt. And having so many, Hero must have a high pain tolerance._

_My mind is made up. I will heal him. Screw the Sheikah code just this once._

_None see me as I race through the village. My destination is the old hag. I trust her more than the normal shop and her potions are much stronger. Making for faster recovery. I tell myself that getting two is okay. Even if I don't use it, Link will._

_The decay sizzles as I drop potion unto it. My skilled fingers unwrapping bandages from each wrist and covering the wounds. Link stirs and I curse, unable to finish in case he wakes. A yawn hits my ears as I jump from the window._

* * *

><p><em>The sun is high in the sky when Link sets out. I can see a slight limp in his steps and feel bad. But I steel myself and follow. It takes a half day of travel, but he arrives at Lon Lon Ranch. It bothers me. Ingo is in charge now and he is a servant of Ganondorf. The sun is setting and I hope Link doesn't intend to stay the night here.<em>

_A loud whinny rings in my ears and I hurry inside. Link is on a chestnut mare, his head back and wild laughter spilling from his mouth. "I won her! She's mine!"_

_This surprises me. Link won a horse. A horse that Ingo bet? He always was on the dumb side. A small smile tugs at my lips. Hero is so happy. That joyous laugh is music to my ears. Ingo is stomping his feet and looking generally depressed, but I detect no weapons or malice._

_I sense no danger here and warp to the forest._

* * *

><p><em>When dawn greets the day, I hear a battle cry. Hero made it! I wait in the trees for Link. And soon enough, heavy footfalls greet my ears.<em>

_Link reaches the Sacred Forest Meadow and he hurries to the stump Saria used to sit on. My heart skips a beat when he runs his hand along it. And then curse myself for wanting to be the one to receive his affection. Shadows don't care. Shadows don't love. I can't help but feel remorseful though. He lost his best friend. Someone that he knew when he was most innocent. But I ignore the pinpricks in my eyes. Destiny is not something we can change. I jump down and Link turns. "Sheik." Link's eyes soften and I realize he is crying._

_"The flow of time is always cruel..." But it shouldn't have been for you. "Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it..." And yet I wish I could. "A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days..." I gesture to the stump, hoping he understands._

_"In order to come back here again, play the Minuet of Forest." I pull the harp my mother and father made for me from the hook in the back of my tabard. Six high clear notes. Innocent and free, just like the forest._

_Link smiles and joins in. I'm surprised as he plays it perfectly. But what did I expect from the goddesses chosen._

_"'To come back.' Does that mean I can play that song and appear here?" I nod, nervous that he will think the song useless like Impa did. "I really like that. Thank you, Sheik."_

_I flush and my eyes widened. I'm sure Hero sees either, or both, of these because his smile turns into a crooked grin. I can't do this. "Link... I'll see you again..."_

_I walk back a pace and disappears by throwing down a deku nut. But not without noticing the hurt look upon my hero's face and seeing his outstretched hand._

* * *

><p>"Ah, finally awake, I see." I groan and shift. My arms are above my head and a rattle hits my ears. Chains. Whatever. I kinda fingured. All I really care about is the fact that my head hurts like hell and my stomach is rolling. "Why don't we have a little fun, hmm. I'm sure you are dying to know why I haven't killed you yet."<p>

"Screw you." My eyes fall shut, not even able to take in my capture. Not like that matters. His smell alone tells me who he is.

"Now Sheik. That is no way to talk to a man that spared your life." I snort and force my eyes open. His green face is sickening.

"Tell me what you want to do with me. Or just do it. Coward." A fist collides with my side and I wheeze, the air knocked from my lungs.

"I would like to be civil, Sheik. But you are making it difficult to do so."

"You are going to kill me anyways. Why should I cooperate." I smirk, smug but tired.

"Who said I was going to kill you. No boy. Just weaken you. You see, my dear Sheik, mind control is an amazing thing." His massive hand takes my chin in its hold.

"Then why did you destroy my village! Surely you couldn't have wanted to kidnap me!" The strong hold on my face relaxed. Surprisingly turning soft.

"Yes. That was my intention. Seven years under my law would have broken your mind. But that dreadful princess saw my plans and snatched you away." His disgusting breath hits my face and I panic. "Do you know why you are so important, little lovely Sheikah?"

"I am the hero's guide and was once the princess's disguise."

"Wrong." His face comes closer. I try to duck back, but a wall is behind me.

"If you want me to know so bad, why not just tell me?" Ganondorf releases me and gets up. He walks over to a table on the other side of my prison. I finally get a good look around. Blood splatters dark grey, stone walls. Chains hanging from the walls and ceiling. No windows. A table of 'equipment'. And the only door was heavy metal. In short, a typical torture chamber.

"Where would the fun in that be." Ganondorf had walked back over while I was in my thoughts. He ran a golden dagger down my neck. I hissed at its bite. "I like it when my prisoners beg."

I scream as he shoves it through my collarbone. Gasping as he leaves it there and goes for another. My ear is nearly ripped in two when he plunges a jagged blade into it. Blood seeping from several wounds in my stomach from repeated stabbing. And yet I can't hold in my screams. No doubt from his doing.

"You're sweet voice is like music to my ears." I cringe when his blooded hand grabs my face. "Do you know why you are so important?"

My heart is hammering in my chest and words are stuck in my throat. Ganondorf surges forward, his lips on mine. I yell, but it is muffled.

"Tell me, Sheik. Why did the princess choose to save you and let your people die. Surely she could have warned them." His mouth is pressed to my injured ear and a shiver runs up my spine as a tongue laps at the blood.

"You are... a sick man." I wheeze. My ability to breath dwindling. "Just... tell me."

"Beg." The golden dagger is turned and pulled sideways. Ganondorf's strength snapping the bone. My throat is hoarse as I try to beg, but only cries of pain pass my lips.

"What was that?" His foot is raised to my left leg. With a sickening crack the bones of my calf are shattered. I don't dare to look down at it, for fear of a bone protruding through the skin. Not like I could. My head is colliding with the wall before I can let loose a scream. Ganondorf's fingers digging into my scalp. Wail after wail bursts from me.

"Such pretty and soft hair." Despite the pain, I can see Ganondorf bring my locks to his nose and he sniffs them. His eyes look up and meet mine. "Don't worry. I won't kill you. There is no point in the destruction of a beautiful creature that can be... useful to me."

I feel sick and it has nothing to do with the concussion I, no doubtfully, have. Fingers caress at my hips and I begin to cry. Tears steaming down my face at the prospect of becoming this man's whore.

"Stop! I don't know! Please!" My energy is sapped as the yell bounces about the room.

"Oh." A single finger runs its way up to my bloody shoulder. I try to not pay attention to the hand still at my side. A heat worse than the fires of Death Mountain dance across my skin where Ganondorf touches. My head is pushed over, revealing my neck. That nasty digit touches on my pulse point and the flames feel like they are burning through my soul.

"Tch. Still not ready." The pain dies down and goes away, As does Ganondorf's vile touches. My eyes are drooping shut and I know I am being pulled down into the darkness of unconsciousness. But before I do, a tender touch is placed on my forehead and gentle words spoken in my ear.

_Rest now, Child. May my chosen come for you soon. And let the light of life not leave you._

* * *

><p><strong>So... Torture. I didn't put in much because the flashback was longer than I wanted. And that was just the bones of what I wanted! xD Maybe I will rewrite this story sometime in the future and make the chapters longer! Maybe. <strong>

**Review?**

**Love and daggers,**

**~Annoying :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just gonna apologize for the shortness. I did something to my wrist and can't type. Frankly I shouldn't be writing this, but I felt bad about not giving you guys anything. And probably won't for a little while. I think I did some serious junk to it, cause it hurts to high heaven! I am so sorry! Now I just have to tell my 100 theme challenge people... Urgh!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I curse. Sheik's screaming has died down, but the ideas I think of for why that is, they are disgusting. I know that Sheik is strong. But the thoughts won't leave my mind. I can only imagine what Ganondorf is doing to him. My anger is clouding my mind and I almost miss the bridge back into that retched man's hellhole.<p>

Calm, young one. Your precious one is still among the living. The Dark Lord's touch has not broken his spirit. But you must hurry.

It is the same voice from before. Relaxed and free as the wind. The rage threatening to boil over is chilled and becomes determination. I will get Sheik back. I will kill Ganondorf.

Zelda said I need to break the barriers, but if I am to get to Sheik quickly, I will need to find another way. The red jewel on my gauntlets shines and an idea springs to mind. I rush past the beamos. The door is still open and the grotesque demon mouth is in my sights.

My fist collides with the pinkish veil once, twice. I see a slight flex in the barrier. Pieces chip off and I grin sadistically. This will work. The pure hatred for Ganondorf fueling my blows. Ten, eleven, twelve. Then suddenly it burst out. Every bit of the force field falling to pieces. I smirk.

"I'm coming for you, Ganondorf. You'll think twice about messing with Sheik."

My feet take me into a dark room. Red carpet leading to a set of stairs. Ignoring the keese, I make my way up the staircase. The rooms fly by. Boss key. Iron knuckles. Stalfos. A bunch of the worst interior decorating I have ever seen. Then I enter a much bigger room. The ceiling is high and the lighting is low, so I can't see the top. But that dreadful organ keeps playing.

"Welcome." I turn and the sight before my eyes stuns me.

* * *

><p><em>I slump down on the steps of the Temple of Time. Navi is trying to console me, but nothing works. I was lied to. My childhood home isn't where I belong. My friends didn't grow up. Only me. Because I am a Hylian. There is nothing that can help me feel better.<em>

_"Hero?" I jump at Sheik's voice. "Are you alright?"_

_I try to calm my shaking and stop the insistent tears, but I can't. "'M fine."_

_"You don't sound fine. Why not come inside and talk to me." I'm surprised that Sheik hasn't left. And he wants to talk. As badly as I want to curl into a ball and ignore the world, I don't want to pass up a chance to talk to Sheik._

_Sheik leads me inside and we sit on the steps before the opened Door of Time. "Tell me what troubles you."_

_"I-" Where do I begin?_

_"My apologies. But is this about your talk with the Deku Sprout?" I'm stunned. How did he know? I turn to Sheik and laugh. The part of his face I can see is flushed a deep red. "I know I should not have listened in. That was your business. Forgive me."_

_"Nothing to forgive. It makes this easier." I wipe my nose on my gauntlet._

_"That is gross." Sheik shifts about and pulls a white cloth from the bandages on his hip. "Have a hankie."_

_"Thanks." I blow my runny nose and stuff the cloth into my pouch. "I'll clean that and give it back. Promise."_

* * *

><p><strong>Review. <strong>

**Love and apologies,**

**~Annoying :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooo. Lots of Sheik in this chapter. And most likely the next.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"How?!" I groan. Ganondorf has decided to wake me by being extremely loud.<p>

"Shut up." I feel my shirt shift and I know what he is doing. The chains groan as he picks me up.

"How did you heal?! Tell me now or I will kill your hero where he stands!" I shrug. It is an empty threat. No truth, that I can sense, in his words.

"Go ahead and try." I shift, but Ganondorf turns me in his direction.

"I don't know how it happened, but I will find out and it won't happen again." He huffs and leaves me alone in the room. Leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>I pat Link on the shoulder and stand. We talked about what troubles him, but now I must complete my job.<em>

_"You destroyed the wicked creatures that haunted the temple and awakened the Sage..." I know Link is disapponted as his face falls. "But there are still other Sages who need your help. In order to awaken all the other Sages, you must become even more powerful. You must travel over mountains...under water...and even through time..."_

_"Wha- Through time?! What do you mean?!" I smile at his childishness. Oh, how I will miss it._

_"If you want to return to your original time, return the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time. By doing this, you will travel back in time seven years..."_

_"That... Really?"_

_"Be warned, Link. You cannot stop the future. You are to change nothing. Understand?" He nods with a wide-eyed look. "The time will come when you will have to return here quickly... I will teach this to you for when that time comes..."_

_Link grins. We are both excited to play again. "The song to return you to the Temple of Light... The Prelude of Light..." I shift my harp to my hands and pluck a string. The sound vibrates through the room._

_"Play the Prelude of Light!" And we do. The notes blend together and the music we play is as if we are one._

_I put away my harp and meet Link's gaze. He looks heartbroken. "As long as you hold the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword, you hold time itself in your hands..." I start to back away and pull a deku nut from the folds of bandages._

_"Link, we shall meet again!" He rushes forward, but the nut hits the ground and I'm gone._

* * *

><p>I groan and realize I took a nap. I'm not sure how long I've been held here. But surely Hero is coming for Ganondorf and is therefor going to rescue me. The door creaks and a meek looking boy enters the dungeon.<p>

"Sending someone else to torture me, huh." I snort when he jumps.

"S-Sorry. I thought you w-were asleep." He shakes violently and I can only imagine why such a young boy would be in Ganondorf's castle.

"What are you doing here?" I take in his small frame and figure the boy can't be more than twelve years of age.

"G- The Dark Lord has asked me to deliv-ver your supper." He locks the door behind him and walks over to me.

The small boy unchains my wrists and puts down the small pack he is carrying. He pulls out a loaf of bread, what looks to be a jar of jam, and a canteen. He places a small note in front of me along with the food. I pick it up and feel disgust. The note reads:

_My sweet Sheik,_

_I apologize for not joining you for dinner. But I had other plans. I hope Ivan treats you well. He is quite the good boy. Be nice to him._

_Til we meet again, _

_The Dark Lord, Ganondorf._

I can feel bile rising in my throat at his kind words. What a load of crap. I look to the boy. Ivan. I can see he is trying to keep his eyes off of my food. That useless, thieving... Ganondorf must not feed him.

"Hey kid." He meets my gaze, but quickly looks away. Yet it is enough to know he heard me. "You want some of this."

"Re-Really?!" I nod and he walks over then sits on the floor across from me.

"How did you get into this mess? If you don't mind me asking." Ivan looked about ready to cry.

"He killed my family. I-I was the only one spared. I don't know why." Tears flowed down his dirt covered face.

"Well we are getting out of here, okay." The boy continues to eat and I let him. "Can you unlock the others?" I tug at the chains, showing him what I am talking about.

"No. Ganondorf only gave me the one key. Those others need another one. I suppose he doesn't trust me." I pat him on the head.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out."

* * *

><p><em>I watch from the Ruby's stone pedestal as Hero lights a bomb and throws it. The explosion stops the Goron boy and Link is quick to approach him. He whines and wails about his father. A softness takes over Link and he is consoling the child. <em>

_They speak for sometime before the Goron gives Link a red tunic and tells him of a secret passage in his father's chamber. Hero hugs the child before jumping down to the bottom and heading for the crater. _

_I follow him and cringe at Link disregard for safety. Using the hookshot to get over the lava. Is he brave or just stupid. __My movements graceful as I flip over Link, landing on the wooden bridge with apprehension. Who put a wooden bridge in a roaring volcano anyways? _

_ "It is something that grows over time... a true friendship." I can't help but lock gazes with Link. His blue orbs a dark purple in the red light. _

_"A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time..." Link smiles shyly. Something I have come to adore. _

_"The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go... This song is dedicated to the power of the heart... Listen to the Bolero of Fire..." I know these words are a tribute to his friendship with the Goron Chief. But I can't help wishing it was for me._

_"Link... I'll see you again." I slam the deku nut down, but not without hearing him call out to me._

* * *

><p>A harsh slap wakes me again. The boy, Ivan, left some time ago. Yet I can hear him whimper. My eyes fly open and I curse as the chains bite into my wrists and ankles.<p>

"Wake up now." Something lands on my face and I realize it is spit. Ganondorf spit on me. "You need to submit to me right now."

"Not on your life." Another smack.

"No. On his." I look up and see Ivan in Ganondorf's grasp.

"You let him go."

"Or what. Your little hero will come for you. How cute." Ivan yelps when Ganondorf takes the boy's hair in his grip. That dreadful man picks Ivan up by his hair and presses a dagger to his throat. "Submit completely to me and I will let the boy go. I know how you promised him freedom. You wouldn't want to be a liar."

"You're a snake. A coward. How dare you." But I know I have lost. I allow my defenses to lower. "I will not let you harm the boy. Do what you want with me."

That same pain he used on me earlier is back. Though this time it surges through my whole body and I can't breath. "Good boy." As my eyes close, I hear Ivan scream, the splatter of blood, and the room goes quiet. I grit my teeth and tears fall. I hadn't saved him.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! Who is ready for more Sheik next chapter! I plan on trying my hand at more toture. I swear I didn't kill off a child... Ermm... That's a lie. I did. But I have a purpose! I swear. Don't kill me! You just won't know about the purpose if I decide against a sequel. <strong>

**But where is Link? Gasp! Well... he is currently going through the rooms I didn't feel like writing. Bravo to me. Cause going through that Castle would take a while. **

**Love and orphan children, (They be needed homes.)**

**~Annoying :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Some pretty big junk this chapter. Not much torture. Might do a little next chapter, but I have to decide what I want in the next chapter first. Hope everyone is ready to see if their theories about Ganondorf and Sheik are right. I bet not! xD Mwhahaha! Have a great time! See you guys at the bottom of the page.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I watched him as he ran through the Ice Caverns. Moving blocks, dodging keese. I never realized how graceful Hero really is. It surprised me that he could walk on the slick floor with ease. Not as well as I could, but better then most. He was so close to entering the room I would meet him in. I throw a deku nut to the ground and let its magic take me to the last room of the Ice Caverns.<em>

_It isn't long before the door opens and Link walks in. His sword is out and Hero's ears twitch. Then I see it. A white wolfos jumps from the shadows. Hero is quick to slice through its neck. But he doesn't leave it to die a slow death. The Master Sword cuts through the beast's scalp and into its skull. It shudders and goes limp. I smile a bit at Hero's kindness. Sure, he killed it, but Link didn't let it suffer like others would have. And then he turned in the direction that I am in, hidden in the darkness just a little beyond the chest. _

_I can see tears in his eyes and I understand. The creature was so beautiful and it was a shame to have to kill it. But Ganondorf's powers turned the, usually only territorial, beast into his weapons. What a monster. I'd kill him myself if I could. Link had gotten the Iron Boots from the chest, so I took it as my cue to emerge from the shadows. I jumped up and over him, then turned around to walk in his direction. It gave the appearance that I had just came in. _

_"We meet again, Link..." Hero spun quickly as if I had frightened him, but the smirk on his face gave away that he wasn't. _

_I jumped right into my prepared speech. "If you came here to meet the Zoras, you wasted your time... This is all there is..." His face dropped. I knew this next part would make him happy and a bit nervous. His relationship with the Zora Princess was a bit iffy. _

_"With one exception, the Zoras are now sealed under this thick ice sheet... I managed to rescue the water princess from under the ice, but..." Link's face twisted into a grimace at the mention of Ruto. I had to compose myself and not laugh before continuing on. _

_"She left to head for the Water Temple... This ice is created by an evil curse... The monster in the Water Temple is the source of the curse. Unless you shut off the source, this ice will never melt..." I could see how determined he was now. _

_"If you have courage enough to confront the danger and save the Zoras, I will teach you the melody that leads to the temple." I pulled out my harp as Link nods. I smile as he searches for the Ocarina of Time. A chuckle escapes me, but I doubt Link heard it as he holds the ocarina above his head. Then he smiles softly._

_"Time passes, people move... Like a river's flow, it never ends... A childish mind will turn to noble ambition... Young love will become deep affection..." And it is in that moment that I see him in a different light. I don't see Link as a child in a man's body. It becomes clear to me that he is a man. My face suddenly feels hot, but I ignore it. This is my job, what I was born to do. I will not mess up. But I don't miss the blush dusting across Link's face. _

_"The clear water's surface reflects growth... Now listen to the Serenade of Water to reflect upon yourself..."_

_We play together once more and my heart feels like it will burst from my chest. I've never felt this way before. My head feels like it will float away, but my body is so heavy. It is confusing me, but could this be... No. I won't let it. The song ends and I pull a deku nut out. _

_"Link... I'll see you again..."_

_Hero doesn't run at me this time and I feel something inside of me break a little. _

* * *

><p>I come to once again and I am surprised to find the chains are gone. Yet I can't see if they really are or if it is a trick. My eyes won't open. My head hurts like hell and I try to press my fingers to my temples, but find I can't.<p>

"So beautiful. And all mine." I can't even flinch away as those disgusting fingers run up and down my face.

"Wh-What have you d-done to me?!" A rough hand is pressed into my side. Which is no longer covered. My eyes won't open, so I can't see what is going on. I can't move. But that wicked man is letting me speak. I'll kill him.

"You gave into me, Sheik. I entered your mind and took over. And what lovely memories you hold. If only I had known you got to see your village burn." He chuckled. "And those thoughts about your precious hero. My, my. Developing a crush, are we."

"Do what you have planned for me, coward." My eyes open and Ganondorf is right there.

"Oh, I will. But first..." He trail off and I can see something in his hand. It is long and thin. Then I realize what it is. A whip. I try to get my body to move, but find that when it does, it isn't me moving it. I rise from the floor and turn to place my hands on a wall. Now I know why I'm shirtless.

The first hit makes me want to yell out, but my lips won't open and allow me to.

"Imagine your poor hero's face when he sees you broken, Sheik." His cold finger runs up the slice in my skin and a shiver goes down my spine.

Tears come to my eyes as I receive five more lashes. I bit down on my tongue so hard that I can feel the blood in my mouth. But I can't spit it out and the metallic taste makes me what to vomit.

"Still don't understand why you are so special?" He gross breath rains down on my skin, making goosebumps appear across my neck and back.

I shake my head and cringe as another gash joins the others. Then another. And another. I cry out, but it is feeble and doesn't even reach my ears. Ganondorf's hand rest on my hip and caresses it, but it only causes me to sob. Why is he doing this?! Why not just kill me?!

"Have you ever wondered what holds the three pieces of the Triforce together." He is talking, yet I can't really hear it. My mind is fuzzing around the edges. I just stare down at the blood running from my legs to the floor.

"There was once another among the goddesses. Not a goddess, no. More of an immortal servant. But this servant was not bound by the laws that ban the gods from touching the sacred triangle." His lips run along one of the whip marks upon my shoulder and my stomach flips in disgust.

"A mere servant that could control all the powers in the universe." Ganondorf presses his face into my hair.

"The Three saw what they had created and tried to throw the poor creature from the heavens. But it was too late. The Triforce had found a place to belong. And when the servant was thrown down and became a mortal soul, the Triforce sought it out." That wicked hand that holds a piece of the Triforce is brought into my view. It pulses with an eerie light and I can feel my body doing the same. "Even now."

"Lifetime after lifetime the goddesses kept them apart for fear of the ultimate being." I could feel his hands on both my hips now. The handle of the whip pressing into me painfully. "But I will create that being."

Ganondorf's lips brushed against my ear and I finally got out a sound. Just a single whimper. "And I will control it." My eyes widened at this. Control it? He wanted control over me... Wanted me to know why I was important. It was me.

And I had handed myself over to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Well? What do you guys think?<strong>

**Review? **

**Love and sugar-coated love muffins, (Hehe, no relevance to this chapter.)**

**~Annoying :)**


End file.
